New Beginnings for Unlucky Souls
by blue-ninja13
Summary: The story surrounds Number 11 a reborn alien fused with human DNA and a mysterious girl who claims her last remaining family resides on Earth, but how does she know Trigon? How are these two souls entwined? READ PROLOGUE n CHAP 1 that's like my summary :D


New Beginnings for Unlucky Souls

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans... I wish... and again I do not own Number 11. Yes he is a real (minor) character but not in Teen Titans show. IF you want to know more about him then ask.

But Nightingale is my original character

(original character name was Diamond, ask about past but untyped fanfictions written in script format but just to warn you they are cheesy because I wrote those LONG time ago.)

Prologue

_-1976_

_Bruce Wayne sat in front of his fire place staring at the flat screen up top. A slender news reporter stood outside in the dark in bundles of flames and smoke. The lady placed her fingers against her ear piece and looked surprised. "Uh-huh, I understand, absolutely..."_

_She took a breath and began, "Breaking news Washington D.C, there was an unidentified flying object in the air. Government officials have been called to the scene; it does not seem to look like an aircraft they would have known of. And it has been zooming over the White House for quite sometime now, zigzagging across the sky. Oh my! It has been shot down, I repeat shot down."_

_The camera man hauls the camera along as he pulled the shocked reporter when him. The falling aircraft was coming towards them. Becoming a pile of ruble, smoke, and fire, as firemen crowded around the 'thing' and extinguished the flames. Men in spacesuits dug through the ruble and found a living green alien quickly running out of the commotion._

_All caught on camera, the cameraman followed the alien's path until gun shots went off. The camera fell to the ground and everyone oh that channel could hear the reporter's voice saying "The alien has been shot down, its not moving anymore, I swear that was the most frightening thing in my life!"_

(And so... Number 11's story begins)

**Chapter 1**

**The return**

-1990

"Finally! We got a working able fetus to use! All those campaigns finally paid off." The first man in the lab coat walked over to approach the fetus next to the 5 ft preserved dead alien.

Rapping his knuckles against the glass he turned to look at his fellow scientist friend. "So what were you going to do with a dead alien from the 70's and a live fetus?" The odd silence and the other man's grin made the weird moment even worse.

"First we experiment, then we will combine the two together and form the live working version of that alien. Humans need to know what's out there and we need information from it. If we can preserve its memories we can actually grow it again!"

"It's like being reborn I presume?" He twitched at how mad this man actually was.

But the man laughed it off and walked over towards the table of bubbling chemicals. "Exactly..."

(present day)

The two men finally successfully completed the experiment and Experiment #13 was working, actually he's specimen number was 11. So that's what they called him. Still living in a test tube, the height of 6'3'' he looked out at the two men in white lab coats talking about him. They conversed with him, taught him the human language, English. And the two of them teach him everything he needed to know.

But on the inside he felt, anger, the wanting to break the glass and destroy everyone in his way. He bottled it up so that maybe one day he could break out but first he needed knowledge about these "humans". He was (in human years) 14 or 15 years of age. He found out by looking over the shoulder of one of the men. His actual age he did not know. He didn't know how he looked like either, there was no reflection he could look off of and all he could remembered was that he didn't look like those men outside that test tube.

One day, he just snapped. They wanted to show him off to the "others" outside the lab. Forced him to spill information about the outside world and when he refused they electrocuted him. Slamming his fists against the glass over and over he punched hard, what made it harder was he was still living in a tube filled with water and it slowed his punches down.

Ramming both his fists into the glass he cracked it but then a bright spark light up the water blinding him. He rolled onto a hard surface and coughed up water, his lungs still trying to get used to air. What he didn't know was that physically he couldn't have broken the glass; he had gained a weird strength when they were combining his dead body to the fetus.

He looked up and two laser guns were pointing at him, the floor still wet with water he felt a weird jolt of electricity bolt through him as he placed his hands on the floor. The two men in lab coats fell onto the floor their eyes rolling into the back of their heads. He grabbed the two weapons and searched for something he could take with him.

Experiment #13 known as Number 11 grabbed a red gunner's cloak off a rack, found black discarded pants in the changing room including black boots, a tan sleeveless shirt, and unexpectedly faced a mirror. He was horrified he was staring into a face of a human. An odd looking one, that's what he thought. Number 11 had white natural spiky hair, and grayish skin tone with a hint of green, completely black human shaped eyes but he call no whites or pupils. But he looked, very much, like a human.

Backing away from the mirror he crashed into some more weapons he turned grabbed anything he could take and ran.

(in a separate dimension)

A small girl huddled into a dark corner was shivering as someone approached, her father actually. Not a good thing. She was in neither a world good, nor bad. The only thing in this world was Trigon. She was a tortured little girl, she lost track of her age, lost track of everything even time she just didn't know anything at all. But soon after Trigon's defeat in a different dimension she lost her sanity. She needed out and that's what she wanted. She turned to face the approaching shadow and growled and dashed at it, ran the figure over and exited the room through an open door. Taking one step too many she fell over the edge of that world into a portal, to who knows where.

Flashback-

_She was walking through a beautiful garden or gothic figurines and exotic plants. Skipping through the garden she faced the back of a cloaked figure. Tapping its shoulder, it turned around and smiled sweetly. 'That girl who is she?' She looked up at her mother._

_The taller lady laughed and kneeled down besides the two. 'That's your sister, Raven. One day you'll be together again but now Raven must leave.'_

_She looked up at Raven and thought she was so pretty, and she was lucky to have a pretty sister like that. 'I'll miss you!' A tear ran down her face. '...Raven...'_

_Her mother called, 'Don't cry Nightingale she'll be back, I promise, she just has to go somewhere for a while.' Nightingale ran over to Raven and hugged her tightly while their mother pulled Nightingale off Raven and looked into her eyes._

'_Why don't you take care of the garden, we'll be back after you're done.' And then they disappeared. Leaving her alone in the garden waving her small hands in the air cute little bubbles of water rose up from the fountain and burst into mist, spraying down upon the child among the flowers._

_As time went on, they didn't come back and the buildings around her collapsed but only her little garden survive, that was before the troops of demons stormed into town._

_A tall muscular red skinned demon stood above them all staring down at the child, belittling her. He grinned cupped the little girl's chin. 'So what's your name?' The child, still in shock did not reply and so his temper rose._

_Hitting her hard across the face she landed on her stomach to her left. All her happy memories were gone she was living in a nightmare._

_Each day she was tortured and used, her father, A.k.A Trigon won all the other worlds. Destroying them and conquering them, each time he came back she lost another piece of reality. One day, he didn't come back and so it was orders from Trigon's will to execute the girl. She ran but all she could think of was to find that familiar face._

_Who was she? That girl in the purple cloak? Why did she have the need to find her, so whatever it was that was her goal. It was... until she fell into the portal over the edge of the dimension._

(end of flashback)

"AHHHHH!" She pasted through white fluffy clouds and kept falling. "Shit." Trying to turn and look at what she was going to fall on, she struggled helplessly when the top of the building closed in. Expecting to just fall onto it and be bruised she broke through the roof, and didn't stop falling until she was through the the 3rd top floor. "I feel like I broke all my bones." She got up as people were screaming around her.

She passed out on the ground.

(In a hospital)

A nurse walked up to her superior doctor and turned their back towards everyone else. "Who is she?"

The doctor looked up from the charts and tables on paper, "Who?" The nurse cupped her hand around his ear and muttered something.

"Oh, that girl, she's stable but her body will not allow any medication to take effect, her body keeps rejecting them. The nurse seemed annoyed, "Not that." The doctor took a second and began, "No one knows who she is, all the witnesses only said she fell through the ceiling and the floors, it's impossible for anyone to have survived that. It's nearly as impossible as that alien conjunction they're having in that lab. No one has saw anyone enter or exit that building, things are getting suspicious."

The small bleep, bleep, bleep of the machine suddenly slowed and there was no silence between each bleep. 'Blllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...'

"Oh my god, we're losing her!" The doctor dropped his report and rushed towards the dying girl. "Somebody give me a charge here and a mask, she's not breathing!" Five other doctors ran into the crowded room as one lady began charging up the paddles, placing them on the girl's chest. "Clear!" A jolt of electricity screwed up the heart machine but nothing happened. "Increase the voltage!" She tried again, the girl's body shook from the voltage but her heart wasn't starting again.

"Shit." The other doctors tried to get air into her lungs but she was already dead. "Please, call it doctor Syvaan."

Everyone in the room turned towards the doctor with a watch, "15:32:33"

He turned to the nurse from before, "I need her records, her family needs to be informed about this."

(In a crowded club)

half of the song lyrics for "Misery" in italics

The music blasted through the speakers as a bunch of dark dancers stepped across the dance floor.

_Take a look around  
Don't you see it  
See that you are the only real face in the room  
No one here has a clue what your feelin'_

Number 11 puzzled deeply about how to fit in, he had never been in a society of humans, he felt so alien. Number 11 was full of anger but yet he was a shy little creature, but he wasn't a Zorg anymore, just part way of being human.

_Don't feel bad  
Keep your sadness alive_

He looked behind himself, seated at the bar he saw a girl leading a guy to the dance floor, giggling. "Hey Justin, come on don't be shy, please, dance with me?

_Look at all these happy people  
Living their lives  
Look at all these plastic people  
There's nothing inside  
Look at all these shallow people  
Telling their lies  
Look at all these empty people, people  
_

He turned around and sighed but suddenly tensed up, looked over his shoulder to find a calm girl smiling at him. She spoke politely, which was extremely weird for a person clubbing to do. "Hello stranger, what's your name? Mine's Estela."

_Don't you know  
The misery loves company  
Yeah I heard  
The misery was looking for me  
Happiness, a face that don't look good on me_

"My name is..." He told a moment to remember any name he heard recently to tell this random girl. "... Justin."

_Yeah I heard  
The misery comes looking for me  
Whoa, misery's my company  
Whoa, misery is looking for me  
Looking for me  
_

She giggled and sat down next to him, "What brought you out here?"

"Depressed." He hoped that answer would suffice and she would leave him alone.

_The hands are up now  
Everybody singing  
Everybody's movin'  
They've programmed their feelings  
their synchrinizin'  
And criticizin'  
Don't feel bad  
Keep your sadness alive_

"About what?" Clearly this girl was alone and single, she had nothing to do but only question him.

"This friend of mine died just a few hours ago, weird tragedy... I'm sorry but I have to leave soon." It hurt him to have to leave her there so abruptly but she grabbed his arm.

Just about to snap at her she spoke softly that only the two of them could hear it. "Was it that unknown girl they hospitalized and had died recently after crashing through 3 stories that Bank of America building?"

Trying to go along he agreed to everything, but he was curious about this recent death and decided to find out about it maybe on the news somewhere. The girl let go of his arm and politely said 'goodbye' as he left.

"That was weird." But he shrugged it off and pulled out his weapons. It was time to start his new daily routine. Approaching the research lab, his anger began to boil as he cut through the barb wire and entered the testing site.

'Beware Private Property.'

"What a gay sign." He kicked down the front doors of the building and walked right in.

(15 minutes before, inside the same lab)

"We're so lucky that the hospital donated that prefect dead body to us. I mean, I feel sorry and all but she was nameless, no one came to claim her, so we did." The women with a pony tail spoke as she uncovered the face of the specimen.

"She was awfully pretty though, it's a shame that she died so young." Taking out a syringe the man next to the lady injected a red liquid into Nightingale's arm. "But we're suppose to test this on dead bodies for now until it's stable and sterile. We can't use it on military men yet, it hasn't perfected."

The last drop of chemical entered the dead corpse and he pulled out the needle when. BANG! The doors flung open and a tall silver haired man stepped in with two guns. "Your lab time is done so GET OUT!" He started firing at equipment and at past experiments as the two scientists ducked out of the building with their lives. Just about to shoot the thing on the table he paused.

Stepping closer it looked like one of those human beings but then it's eyes fluttered open just as Number 11 slammed onto the ground. "FUCK! WHAT THE HELL!" He grabbed his side and looked up as a masked man in a metal suit slung the girl over his shoulder, laughed as he left.

Screaming, Nightingale kicked, scratched, clawed at the man while staring into the Number 11's eyes. The last thing he could remember of that girl, she wanted family and freedom.

(Inside the Tower)

Beastboy looked through the fridge looking for some cold pizza or tofu when suddenly the fridge door shut on him. "HEY!" He jumped back and saw Raven on the other side. "Oh..."

Smiling big he approached in a weird cheesy look on his face. "Good morning, Raven, how was your sleep."

"Good enough." But all she was thinking was _'Where's my freakin' herbal tea?'_

Starfire marched into the room and looked over Robin's shoulder, "Dear friend Robin, could you turn to the news." And for some weird reason he quickly shut the console off and turned to one of the news channels.

The lady anchor sitting at the desk coughed and started relaying the news, "Breaking news, a research center off the coast was completely totaled, and destroyed. Now to Sarah live at the scene with the news." The camera turned to a lady standing in front of the nonexistent building, which was now burned down and was left in pieces. "I, Sarah Turner, am standing right at the scene, seems like everything was burned down. Witnesses say that a silver-haired man and his right hand man kicked down the doors and scared the scientists out the building." A picture of Slade appears on the TV. "That man is one of the main suspects, we all know him as Slade, but footage from a man's cell phone show a terrifying video."

They played the clip as the Teen Titans had their faces glued to the TV. Slade ran out of the building with a live screaming girl over his shoulder. Raven thought seriously, _'That GIRL! She looks awfully familiar... who is she?' _

The reporter turned to a doctor that stood besides her, "Now doctor Syvaan, you said you recognize this woman in the clip?"

"Yes I do actually she died from falling from the sky and crashing through 3 stories of a office building. We donated her body to this lab you see behind us, but while she was hospitalized and still alive she was whispering these quite unique names, Arella and Raven. You see we tried to inform her loved ones about her unfortunate death but we failed to find them." The doctor looked at the screen. "No one in this city is registered by those names, if you do hear this on TV, we are very deeply sorry about our mistake. We are trying what we can to get her back, and back to normal."

It was Robin who broke out of the trance and switched the TV off, "Ok, so... Raven, got anything to say about this?"

She just turned and left reaching her door she opened it while she said, "I need to meditate." And the door shut behind her.

Beastboy looked at everyone funny, "WHAT TYPE OF ANSWER WAS THAT!"

"A good enough one!" He whacked the back of Beastboy's head. And he sat there rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for!" Starfire had enough arguing.

"Stop that fighting friends, friend Raven isn't well!" Beastboy and Cyborg looked away from each other with their arms crossed.

"Come on we got to make up a plan not just for Raven's sake but Slade is involved in it. Who knows what he's got coming up." Robin looked out the window, as if there was an answer.

(In Slade's lair)

Nightingale woke up with a horrible headache, cramps, and extreme hunger. "Arrg, this is not going well." Looking around she tried to remember what happened a few hours before.

Flashback-

_Blinking, my vision was slightly blurred but the clouds suddenly cleared away I looked at two faces staring down at her. 'Down on me?' I thought. 'Where am I?' One male the other female they removed the needle that was stuck in my arm. That's when the doors of that building came crashing down._

_Staring wide-eyed I saw the most unusual man. He had white hair but he was completely young, muscular and handsome, but so frightening. The man and woman ran out the building as he began approaching me. He was just out of reach but I felt so drained, and strange feeling._

_Suddenly I was whisked up and thrown over someone's shoulder. I couldn't see who it was but they were cold. Covered in metal parts with a round mask on, I scratched kicked and screamed but he wouldn't let go. I looked up to find that man with the white hair, he tried to come after me. I screamed as I was being carried away._

End of Flashback

"Ok, that was weird..." Nightingale felt a tight feeling around her neck and she pulled on it. "...my life is just getting weirder and weirder." She searched her surroundings for a reflection. Everything looked normal, she was in a normal looking bedroom with a bathroom... a bathroom... "Mirror!" She chirped as she jumped out of the bed and skipped towards the bathroom.

Suddenly stopping to glare at her reflection, _'Who is that beast?'_ She hissed at it but pulled at the collar. She acted more like a particular demon than herself, the normal cheery, shy type. Poking her neck she found a flashy collar with a blue gem in the middle of it. She smiled but frowned.

"Sharp teeth? When did I get that?" she licked her canine teeth that stuck out longer than her other teeth and poked out through her closed lips. "Damn... I look like... a monster." _'More like one of those draculina's.' _

Nightingale looked up at her face and spotted something else that was out of place. "I had black eyes before right?" _'Now they're red.'_

"Hello, my precious Nightingale." She turned and faced the same masked man from before she screamed but he clapped his cold hand across her mouth. "Now listen to me... I'm only saying this once. You are no longer Nightingale, your name now is Dorei (that means slave) that collar you wear there will never come off you hear me? You work for me now but you will live two fairytale lives. You are a monster without equal, not a cute little birdy that can sing. Your first mission from me is to kill that witness from yesterday, that white haired man." He dropped her on the ground.

She glared at him as she spoke with her new raspy voice, "Yes... master."

(Number 11's motel room)

Polishing his gun he sat across from the TV as it's light reflected across the room. Caught in a weird trance he spaced out for a moment until he heard someone walking back and forth in front of his door.

Then, it stopped and walked away. Turning back towards the TV he later heard sounds of slaughtering and blood splattering everywhere. Number 11 barged out his door with his gun in hand. He looked up and saw body parts scattered all over the ground. He cautiously walked up to it as something dripped onto his head.

Feeling the wet substance he brought it to his face. "Blood..." He wiped it on his jacket, disgusted by the sight of it. His thoughts disturbed by an odd growling sound behind him. Expecting an animal behind him he saw that girl, the same girl from before but with blood flowing from her lips, pulled back to reveal sharp rows of fangs.

Taking no chances he shot at her as she began her charge. She dodged every shot and tackled him to the floor. Strangling him, he gasped for air reaching for her neck he choked her in return. A weird sensation left his finger tips as the girl shivered and spat out more blood.

Hissing at Number 11, she struggled to pry off his hands but even he could see the bright bolts of electricity that ran down his arm into her. "AHHHH!" She kicked him around in the diaphragm and he dropped her. She got up and ran across the street, barely dodging cars and running into a crowded walkway.

He got up quickly and entered his room, shutting it tightly he washed the disgusting filth out of his hair and hands. "Human blood, how it disgusts me this horrid red coloring." She looked up, his hair all damp and water rolling off his face, he saw a crimson line growing larger on his cheek. "FUCK! That stupid bitch!" He placed a towel on his cut cheek and returned to watching the TV, hoping he'd see something about that rabid girl that he encountered.

(with Raven)

"What am I going to do about this? How did I not know anything about this... girl?" Raven looked through her diary, her books, her mother's journals, everything. "It seems like she never existed in my life, how does she know me?" She continued searching until...

"Teen Titans we've got trouble!"

"Oh great." She stopped her research and headed out her room.

Out on the streets everyone were running and screaming, there was so much chaos. "What the hell is going on?!" Robin cursed and looked for the cause of all this trouble as a huge boulder was coming down over head. It stopped in midair as a black aura surrounded it.

An evil laughter filled the street as the looked up the voice greeted them with a warm, "Hello, Titans..."

"Slade." Robin glared up at the shadowy figure.

"Not just Slade, but my new apprentice, Dorei." A petite girl walked out from behind him, dead looking. Starfire and Beastboy looked in shock, "Its that girl from the news!"

She didn't look exactly alike, her features have changed. Cyborg looked oddly at her and fired a shot at her. She raised her hand and his shot was stopped by an invisible force. Looking very distressed Robin shouted, "What was that for! I didn't give you any command!"

"Sorry, Robin." He didn't look serious about the apology but Robin accepted it anyway, "Teen Titans go!"

Slade disappeared as the battle begun and the lifeless girl began to take more action. Her eyes changed shades as she grinned her teeth scraped her lips. Cyborg fired at her while Raven raised different objects into the air, they all closed in at the girl at high speeds. The girl grinned and spoke to them. "Is that all you've got, dearest Raven?"

The objects blew up and she landed on the ground on all fours, looking like a crazy animal.

Starfire fired starbolts at her, "Who are you?" In desperation she fired at the girl like crazy.

She got up and began walking towards them, deflecting anything that comes at her, blowing up everything around her. "I am... a monster. My name is Dorei. Slade is my master. And I am forced... to kill... everyone." She smiled at the last phrase. Robin charged at her attacking her rapidly with his Bo staff. She smoothly dodged every hit as everything in her world goes in slow motion.

Her reality speeds up again as she grabs hold of his Bo staff and pulls him in, parting her jaws she closes her fangs on his neck. Blood gushes all over they both collapse on the ground.

"Robin!!!" Starfire tried to run to him while Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy hold her back for her own good. They were so busy they didn't notice a tall muscular teen walking towards the couple with a gun.

Stunned Robin lies on the ground as the guy approaches he kicks the girl off of him and she rolls onto her back in pain. "Stay out of this, Titans, she is out of your league you will only get yourselves killed." The white haired man towered over the girl as she bled from her side.

"Who's controlling you?" She trembled as her red eyes faded. She looked up at the man in fear. As horrifying memories flashed across her mind, being alone, tortured, hit and beaten. Bleeding in a dark corner, laughter rumbling the walls, more blood, being weak, and having no one to save her. She laid against the ground trying to crawl away from them but the man point the gun to her face.

"Answer my question unless you want to die, human." He eyed the collar on her neck as she closed her eyes.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" An odd silence came after her demonic voice... but something was far off in the distance. It grew louder, and louder and you could see it. Beastboy looked up and yelled, "TSUNAMI!!!" He ran for it.

"What an idiot." Raven's dark aura shielded them from the huge crashing waves of water but when the water resided... both the boy and the girl were gone.

"The guy probably got washed away, and who knows what happened to the girl."

Raven got up and dusted her cloak... "Raven", "Raven", "Raven". The whispering voices repeated her name all around her. She searched for the source but found none. She looked at Robin, "Did you hear that?"

He looked back strangely, "Hear what?" She sighed, "Nevermind..." Raven and the team left the street as the police and firefighters came to the scene. As they walked she continued hearing voices. "Raven. Raven. Raven. Save me, please, I need you to save me." She looked to her left and right as her team mates we're confused by her actions. "Raven, I don't know who you are but I know your name. Arella. Mother where is she?" Surprised to hear her mother's name she listened to the voice.

"I'm losing control, too much power, I'm on a leash with a master on the other end. Father. Trigon." The voice took a lot of pauses between each phrase and word the voice sounded like it was dying away. "Raven... Raven... RAVEN! Please come rescue me, put back together this never-ending puzzle." The voice began to rush its thoughts there were no more pauses.

"Hurry, he's coming, I'll be waiting, come for me... help me Raven! Promise me! Hurry, hurry, HURRY!" Raven spoke out as if she was pleading for it to return, "No! Don't leave!"

Someone tapped her on the shoulder... "Raven."

**CLIFFY!** Mwahahaha... so mean... but I think you could just guess who it is... probably the demon version of her sister or Slade. Oops... crap, sorry I just told you who it was. But anyway I hope you liked it.

**I will include more original characters from Teen Titans in future chapters... Sludge, Jinx, Trigon's return, etc.**

**So? What'd you think:)**


End file.
